


A [K]ollection of 'What If' Questions

by Elyssian



Series: [K]ollection [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), VIXX
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Theory of Parallel Universes implies that our universe is not the only one, but that many universes exist parallel to each other. These distinct universes within the multiverse theory are called parallel universes or alternate universes. In other words, this is a glorified fic dump for K-pop fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if Baekhyun and Taeyeon met in another lifetime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working title: ‘Shit I need to be a better friend to Jade- oh I know I'll write something for her OTP.’

3) A College, Somewhere

Taeyeon is on her phone when Jessica leans over and whispers into her ear about the boy with sparkling eyes.

“But look at him! Overconfident with a big ego I bet.” Yuri rebukes.

Taeyeon looks up from her phone and sees Baekhyun's tousled black hair lit on it's ends by the sun's glow, the pink lips open in a beautiful laugh (a singer, she notes. Only singers sound like that.) and the way his pretty, pretty eyes are catching the light.

“Taeyeon approved.” She declares as she lifts her phone to snap a picture. “At the very least, Taeyeon approves of his looks.”

Seohyun frowns and jabs a thumb over her shoulder. “His looks?”

Tiffany bats her hand away quickly. “Seo! He's looking!”

And he is; he's tilting his head at them cutely, brows furrowed in confusion but a smile dancing on his lips. When he sees them all take notice, he points at himself and raises his eyebrows. Me?

Taeyeon smiles back and Sunny tries to smooth it over with a laugh. They don't predict the boy coming over in quick strides (martial arts, Taeyeon guesses. Or a dancer. He's balanced well.) and sitting himself across Taeyeon, sending Hyoyeon and Seohyun sputtering away in surprise. He leans on the table and props his elbows on his, framing his face with silvery piano fingers.

“I'm handsome aren't I?” He says, smiling directly at Taeyeon. She files away the memory of glittering dark eyes and a rectangular smile for later.

Taeyeon leans forward to tap him on the nose with a smirk. “You need to try harder if you want this noona to notice you more.”

The boy lights up, and Taeyeon notes down the name on his freshman's lanyard. Byun Baekhyun, the freshmen into older girls.

“Then for this beautiful noona, I'll be more noticeable.” He says determinedly.

“Oh?” Taeyeon laughs. “Will you now?”

Baekhyun looks her in the eye and tells her, flatly, “For this noona, anything will be worth it.”

Taeyeon watched him walk away, and doesn't see Baekhyun until Krystal Jung comes up to class to drop off Jessica's spare charger and reports with a snort that a freshman has dyed his hair bubblegum pink.

“I know.” Taeyeon says, throwing her head back to laugh. “He's standing outside this window blowing kisses at me right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

2) A church, close to somewhere

“Don't lose them!” Baekhyun hissed, pressing the small box into his palm.

Chanyeol folded a hand over his heart and looked hurt. “You have no faith in me!”

“Anyone who's known you for five seconds wouldn't put their faith in you.” Baekhyun said bluntly. Jongdae laughed, and the camera he was holding jiggled and unfocused.

“That's hypocritical.” He chided. “And your jacket's lopsided.”

He moved forward and pulled at the fabric, careful not the displace the white flower over Baekhyun's breast. He finishes with a sweep of imaginary dust and claps Baekhyun on the shoulder. “Breathe Baekhyun. Don't hyperventilate and pass out on your wedding day.”

 

* * *

 

1) A hospital, far from somewhere

“Adorable little child.”

Outside in the hallway, Sehun and Tiffany try to mirror each other's exaggerated disgust, lolling tongues and faking bouts of nausea. Junmyeon sighs at them once in while, and Yuri reaches forward to whack them both. Yifan chuckles as Sehun darts behind him to hide. Yixing and Hyoyeon make choruses of ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s whenever Taeyon shifts and a little more of the squirming bundles in her arms are exposed.

“We stand in agreement that neither will be named after the oglers outside?” Taeyeon asks Baekhyun with mock seriousness. Baekhyun replies with a salute. “I completely agree ma'am!”

“Oi!” Someone (several people actually) yell from the large group in the hallway and a passing by nurse shushes them harshly.

Baekhyun and Taeyeon laugh, and the melody is joined by soft gurgles and snorts. Baekhyun leans down and presses a kiss to each of the babies' foreheads. He pulls up and whispers to Taeyeon.

“They definitely inherited our good looks.”


	2. What if N went on a ghost hunt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working title: ‘write it in 1st person POV. It can't be that hard. Write it in 1st person POV. You can do this.’  
> Or,  
> ‘I read too much Haruhi Suzumiya over the holidays, I'm sorry.’

“Hakyeon!”

I briefly debated jumping out of the window to escape. The classroom was on the second floor- I was unlikely to seriously break anything.

“Hakyeon!” The persistent voice persisted.

But knowing the personality of my pursuer, he would jump right out after me.

“Cha Hakyeon!”

As two hands slammed down on my table and a grinning childlike face swam into my vision, I was pulled out my thoughts by the inevitable reality- escape was impossible from Han Sanghyuk.

I sighed and leaned back as Sanghyuk forcefully ejected a poor student- my longtime friend Woohyun, who shrieked in surprise- and sat himself upon the plastic chair like a misplaced feudal lord. He grinned at me, and folded his arms across his chest expectantly. I was probably supposed know why he was here, but I couldn't for the life me recall any alien invasion or space-time bombs going off in school. That was our ‘job’ as members of the Excelsis Brigade after all. To search for any paranormal, extraterrestrial or unusual phenomenon of any sort.

Yes, Han Sanghyuk's Brigade could be described as ‘odd’.

Sanghyuk's patience was well and gone it seemed, because he sighed and unfolded his arms to glare at me. “Have you heard of ‘Leo of the Choir’?”

Ah, so the ‘Seven Mysteries of Jellyfish High’ have finally reached Sanghyuk's ears.

“I've heard of that.’ I said, but Sanghyuk gave me a dubious look and I was forced to rely what little I knew of the story. “Leo is the nickname of the ghost of the old choir club. He sings in the old music room at Friday evenings, but no one has ever seen him.”

Sangkyuk seemed satisfied by my bare-bones retelling of the story and began happily making additions to it. “I've gone around asking and the film club says they set up a camera in the room for a cultural festival project but they only managed to record his voice. The footage however, was mysteriously blank! And the choir club is being strangely tight lipped about this…”

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

Sanghyuk smiled at me triumphantly, like he had just delivered a speech befitting of Ghandi. “And so, we as the Exelcis Brigade will be investigating this matter!”

I knew it.

* * *

 

Han Sanghyuk was four years younger than me, a giant pain in the ass and the leader of his self formed Excelsis Brigade, not necessarily in that order. I had the misfortune of meeting this overly enthusiastic, bubbly boy as I was fighting off the throes of depression. I had suffered through the disease that ails all young men (a broken heart), suffered an injury that kept me well away from my beloved dance club and on the horizon loomed my final year of brain crushing exams that would lead me into a university. I wholly expected this bright-eyed freshman to be the final nail in the coffin and drown me, but…

Surprisingly, he helped.

Sanghyuk's overflow of positive energy was diffusing into me, spread through his infectious smiles and exhausting escapades. Between indulging Sanghyuk's fantastical adventures and managing school, my brain pushed unnecessary gloomy thoughts to make way for vector equations and the theory of parallel universes.

It was such that I became slightly less snappish towards Sanghyuk as the subjects of my depression became afterthoughts and my mood lightened. And because Sanghyuk was growing to be less a tolerant presence and more an enjoyable one, I arrived at the old music room five minutes after school ended, precisely punctual.

But of course, the other two had beaten me to the punch again.

Sanghyuk had his excitable energy to blame I suppose- I pictured him dashing out of class a the school bell began ringing as the speed of a rocket. It was an entirely believable scenario.

As for the second person- Kim Wonshik, a second year who had been dragged in to fulfil minimum club membership requirements- he had an even more perfect excuse. As a time traveller, Wonshik should have an extraordinary sense of punctuality.

I would perhaps explain the nature of Wonshik's… uniqueness but today this will be a ‘ghost’ story, starring me and only featuring Wonshik. Not starring Kim Wonshik, 51st century young male of questionable intention.

“Where'd the camera come from?” I asked, pointing out the suspiciously new and shiny black device. Sanghyuk hummed happily and informed that yes, we had once again effectively bullied some poor club of hardworking students. (My dearest apologies to the media club- I'll go on my knees for you later.)

“Wonshik will hold the camera!” Sanghyk began dictating, as he rummaged in his pockets for what I guesses to be the old music room keys, which I also guessed had been coerced from an unfortunate teacher. “Hakyeon will attempt communication with Leo on my directions!”

I had, as usual, gotten the most troublesome job.

* * *

 

It was somewhat to be expected, but nothing appeared for the duration of which we were in the room. I won't go into the boring details, but we basically stood there for hours- Wonshik fiddling away with a camera, Sanghyuk in a chair directing me to ask questions that would give the average person an existential crisis- and nothing showed. Leo's voice remained silent, and his face remained invisible.

“Maybe he's shy.” Sanghyuk said, a pout on his face as we trudged through the sunset lighted halls of the school. We had drawn out our impromptu ghost hunting as long as we could, which meant we were one of the last group of students to be leaving the school now. Well, the last duo. Wonshik had gone ahead with one of his friends. (Judging by their friendliness, I suspected Lee Taemin to also be a time traveller.)

I would have been content to walk home now, since I had successfully evaded an encounter with a ghost. But I had forgotten one vital fact.

“Sanghyuk, go one ahead. I left my school bag in the music room.”

“Are you serious?” Sanghyuk asked, looking at me skeptically. I lifted my bare hands and nodded with a heavy sigh. Seriously, I had left such an important item behind. Sanghyuk shook his head, astounded by my absentminded and handed me the music room keys. I took them with some reluctance. I knew that the likelihood of a ghost appearing when Sanghyuk wasn't here was greater than when he was.

That was because every form of unusual existence in this universe was hyper aware of the most powerful unusual existence of them all- the oblivious Han Sanghyuk.

* * *

 

As I neared the old music room, my suspicions became more sound. Filtering down the darkened hallways was the melodic singing of School Seven Mysteries No.7, Leo.

It could have been a diligent member of the choir club or a janitor with an unexpectedly good singing voice, but the chances of that were slimmer once Han Sanghyuk entered the equation. Of course, it helped that I knew exactly who Leo was.

“Sorry for the trouble.” I apologised as I slid the ‘mysteriously unlocked’ door open. Sure enough, waiting for me in a state of translucency was Jung Taekwoon, the undead resident of the old music room.

And incidentally, my deceased childhood friend.


	3. What if Mark went to an easter parade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working title: ‘Sunbae asks for a Mark birthday fic and I ask Sunbae to choose an AU. Sunbae chooses the weirdest one with THE MOST FILTHY PAIRING OH MY GOD SUNBAE YOU NEED THE JESUS HOW COULD YOU ASK FOR JENO???’

Mark thought babysitting was a pretty bad job. He'd seen his fair share of rowdy, wild kids around town and he'd figured most kids were like that in one way or another.

But Jaehyun, his random cousin from one of his mother's random relatives was pretty tame. He had a mischievous face, with all the baby fat of a nine-year old and a nest of curly brown hair, but so far he'd kept to himself and his toys. Mark thought taking him out around town would be easy. They'd check out the easter celebration, maybe get lunch and Mark would get Jaehyun back home in one piece.

Mark did not expect Jaehyun to have a fear of people in costumes.

“Okay, we'll turn around okay? I think there should be a clear road around here…”

Easier said than done. Easter was in full swing- poor schmucks in need of weekend jobs were all over the place in brightly coloured bunny costumes. It was a whole damn parade of them.

“Just asking, but why are you afraid of people on costumes?” Mark asked hesitantly. Maybe he could alleviate the fear if he found the source.

“Aunt Cressida showed me Five Nights at Freddy's” Jaehyun whispers seriously and Mark resists the urge to curse crazy Aunt Cressida, because one does not simple get over FNAF dammit!

“Hey, are you alright?”

It was a good samaritan act gone wrong- a costumed guy had come over to check on the teen and kid huddled into a corner. He probably thought they were lost and he also probably didn't expect the kid to burst into tears.

“Oh sh- crud. Hey, I'm sorry, calm down!”

Mark was about to tell the guy it was fine, really, he's just grab Jaehyun and find a nice quiet place but then the pink bunny head came off and Mark got an eyeful of angel cheeks and starry eyes.

Hot. Damn.

Once the bunny costume was incomplete and Jaehyun registered the presence of living-human-who-was-not-a-demonic-animatronic he calm down so fast Mark might have been alarmed had he not been a little busy absorbing the sight of handsome in front of his face.

“Oh, okay, you're not crying anymore. Hey, I'm Jeno.” The piece of walking art chuckled, as he held out a hand.

Jaehyun sniffled and took the pink paw in his stubby fingers. “I'm Jaehyun. Mark is my cousin.”

Mark was just about to get back his senses damn it, how was he supposed to form a full sentence if gorgeous was smiling up at him.

“Mark, right? Is your cousin gonna be okay?”

“Uh, yeah. The costumes are kinda, um, scaring him. He just needs a less, um, crowded place.”

The fine specimen (holy shit, perfect teeth) nodded understanding and pointed to a side street.

“There's a turn there that should be clear. Leads to the old park. It's small so there a lot of events going on there.”

Focus Mark! Jaehyun! Babysitting! Hot guy!

“Oh thanks.” Mark said, and he sincerely hoped the smile he was tossing was polite and not eschew. “We'll uh, go now.”

“Happy easter.” Jeno chirped and Mark replied in kind, Jaehyun a happy chorus at his side. And they they left quickly for the park, because if Mark spent anymore time near Mr Cute he was quite plainly, going to melt.

 

 

 

 


End file.
